1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for desizing and scouring of a long length of cloth comprising cotton or cotton-mixing yarns continuously in a short time.
2. Description of the Related Arts
The conventional method for continuous desizing and scouring of a long length of cotton cloth or a cloth containing cotton produced commercially is, to subject the cloth, after washing with the use of hot water, to desizing and scouring in two steps. A one step process, in which desizing and scouring is done in one step, is also applied in some instances. However, in these processes, after the treatment with the use of a treating chemical, the cloth is squeezed with the use of a mangle, and then scouring is done by steaming or by the combined use of steaming and the treatment in a solution. Moreover, in these conventional processes, since the treatment is done by piling up 4000-6000m of a cloth in a limited size apparatus, it needs a long time of 45-60 minutes in the treatment to obtain a uniform product. Particularly, in the case of a high density cloth and a cloth with hard twisted yarns, there occurs unavoidably treating creases and unevenness of the product. Accordingly, a continuous rapid desizing and scouring by the use of a high pressure steamer has also been applied in some instances.
Thus, in the conventional desizing and scouring method under the ordinary pressure, since a large amount of a cloth is piled up in a chamber with a limited size, there occurs an uneven temperature distribution and a deficiency of water unavoidably, and as a result it is necessary to ensure a long treating time of 45-60 minutes in order to obtain a uniform product. As a result, for the purpose not only to shorten the treating time but also to correct the irregularity of the treatment, it is necessary to use a concentrated treating chemical, and accordingly the use of an excess of the treating chemicals is unavoidable.
Further, at the present situation, for the purpose to elevate the productivity, the addition of an aftertreatment process or an apparatus thereof is under development for increasing the speed of the treating process of a cloth. However, in accordance with the speed up of the aftertreatment, a high speed desizing and scouring is of course necessitated.